Despair
by InfinityEls
Summary: Frezus, a being of energy called a Point, Once a human being, now chained in an old broken temple, Forever left to rot in despair.


A short story created by me Author: Are ya ready Frezus: ...  
Author: Oh, i forgot, You're in despair, so its hard for you to communicate, Don't worry buddy, You'll be freed soon.  
Now let the story begin.

Introduction: Frezus is known as the lonely being(was once human, but now a spirit made of energy, Otherwise known as a Point), Trapped in a temple, Never to be freed.

Prologue:  
Frezus, A human being who suffers a tragic past,  
He was born as the "mistake", People had called him useless, He was brutally beaten every single day, it was LIVING HELL He wished to disappear, He cried out in despair, Then One day a man offered him POWER, POWER that could help him destroy those who made him suffer,  
Or so he thought, First,the man gave him the power, He became a point, the man tested him, Frezus failed, So the man locked him away in a broken temple, Trapped there for a hundred years, He is known as the POINT of DESPAIR.

A hundred years after Frezus' sealing passed,  
It was in desert of Sander, Elsword had come across this temple during his training in sander, but he was alone here, As this was on a day where Elsword was normally training, He decided to check it out "Who dares enter this place?" said a disembodied voice(or so he thought) "Elsword Sieghart" said the red-headed boy.  
"State your reason to enter this place."  
"I dunno, I came here to check this place out"  
"Then leave, Before I kill you" replied Frezus "Nah, I'm coming in whether you like it or not."  
"Fine, So be it, But first you must clear my challenges, Or face despair."  
"Sounds fair enough, I could get some training out of this"  
"For your first challenge, You must defeat these Sentinels"  
Frezus then summons Sentinels, and sends them off to fight Elsword.  
The big rocky sentinels begin to attack elsword with all of their might, and Elsword summoned multiple swords and made them fall to the ground while saying "Sword Fall!"  
But these sentinels weren't so weak like those evil living rocks, It would take more than a mere sword fall to destroy them.  
"Alright then, Take this ya big oversized rocks, Rage Cutter!" said Elsword as he leaped into the air, and then crash down into the ground whilst driving his swords into the ground, causing a ton of swords to fly out of the ground,  
Then the sentinels were defeated, And now the next challenge was to begin "Good, you've completed the challenge, Time for the next one, Complete this obstacle course"  
It was a grueling difficult course, As it wasn't like your average just jump over a hole,  
Elsword had to avoid lava, Spikes, Boulders, Lasers, And much more,  
But his willpower had helped him get through, so he completed the challenge "Now for your third challenge, Let it begin" said Frezus as he summoned a giant sentinel powered by a ton of energy The giant sentinel then swung its large arms at Elsword, Causing shock damage and knocking him over "Damn, that was one heavy hit, But I'm going to stand up again." "Take this, Blade Rain!" said Elsword as he plunged a gigantic version of his sword, causing a large amount of swords to fly everywhere, But the Sentinel was way tougher than the last, so it barely did any damage,  
Then the Sentinel charged a giant blast from its mouth, Then fired a giant orb made of energy at Elsword,  
It exploded, damaging Elsword heavily.  
"Tch, This is nothing compared to what I've fought, I'd think i wouldn't have to use this,  
Infinite Strike!" said Elsword as he started blasting across the room with powerful slashes, Destroying the Sentinel.  
"Impressive, I'd never see the day someone would get this far, Until you came along, Now its time for the final Challenge, You will fight me" said Frezus as he warped infront of Elsword, And intiated a fight.  
"Are you ready Elsword? This fight is going to be hard, Titan's Grasp" said Frezus as he grabbed elsword with A giant fist made of energy, then threw him on the ground, Dealing heavy damage to Elsword.  
"-Huff- Bah, You call this a challenge? Take this, Sword Blasting!" said Elsword as he thrusted his sword forward, Whilst summoning 3 swords at the same time, causing four hits, and dealing small damage to Frezus "That hurt, Only a little, Now here's a little trick, Riposte!" said Frezus, as he healed half the damage he took,  
Then charged an attack using his power, then smashed it against Elsword, Dealing heavy damage to Elsword, And knocking him over Then Elsword stood once again, As any main protangist would,  
"I can feel your despair, When I communicate with my foe, I communicate using my sword!" said Elsword "Why...you..." replied Frezus "I'm going to free you from this place" "You really want me to fight at full strength? I'll destroy you so you can't free me from this place, I just want to disappear."  
"Not gonna happen, Not on my watch, Now take this! Flame Geyser!" said Elsword as he slammed his sword into the ground causing a fiery geyser to shoot out from the ground, But Frezus guarded the attack, but the power of the attack was enough to break his guard and deal medium damage.  
"Why you, Then just disappear already! Blue Sonata!" said Frezus as he charged his fist with energy, then rushed forward with a strong punch, causing an explosion at the end of it, making Elsword lose his balance for a bit, then rapid punched him 3 times, Causing elsword to bleed, and dealing heavy damage,  
"I'm not going to leave *cough* Until I free you from this prison" said Elsword as he activated awakening mode "So you finally gotten serious, Then shall I" said Frezus as he activated Despair's Reach(his 3 bead awakening)  
"Now I'll show you the meaning of true despair" said Frezus as he created a powerful orb of energy,  
Then fired it at Elsword.  
"You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you win? NO! Now take this! Blade Rain(x2)" said Elsword as he used the blade rain move twice.  
A huge explosion occured, knocking away both combatants, But Elsword stood up, And then blue chains formed around Frezus.  
"These must be the chains that bind Frezus to this place, Time to shatter them" said Elsword as he swung his sword at the chains, Freeing Frezus.  
"You...freed me? But...I'm just useless, I'll be of no help to you." said Frezus "Nah, You were pretty strong, I almost lost there, Now come with me, Oh and what's your name sir?"  
"Frezus, Frezus Icidirus, I'm a Point, a being of energy who was once human, This must be what friendship feels like"  
And so Frezus joined Elsword and his friends.  
THE END OF THIS SHORT STORY -  
(I might add more stories to take place after this story)  
Author: How'd ya like it,  
Frezus: It was fine, I guess.  
Elsword: Good training is more like it.  
Go and rate my boy.  



End file.
